


We'll Both Be Numb

by secrettattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, sorry if you're not into how gay this got, this started as more liam but turned weirdly sophia-centric as i wrote, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettattoo/pseuds/secrettattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia and Liam find a guest star in a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Both Be Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I Can't Feel My Face" by The Weeknd, so consider that the soundtrack. I've had this in my head for a while, but it's my first try at putting something like this down in words.   
> Major thanks to [Aly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandraeliza) for the beta.

I spotted her before I saw him, grinding and swaying in the middle of the dance floor, eyelids heavy, shimmering with sweat. Letting my eyes linger on every inch of her petite frame, I took in the way her dress was riding up, the way his hand traveled under the hem to tease her. His other arm was wrapped around her tightly, the four chevrons inked across his skin creating a protective barrier from the rest of the club. Not that they needed any help ignoring everyone, he looked so blissfully drunk and turned on that he might just take her right there in the middle of the crowded room.

I wanted a taste. Of him, of her, of both of them together. When I saw him grab her hand and lead her towards the bar, I wasn’t far behind.

She sipped her water through a straw, lush lips pursed. I just wanted to suck on them.

“Is it water time already? I thought the night was just beginning?” I gave her a wink and a smile as I leaned in, making eye contact with her guy. “Lexa. You are?”

“Liam. And this is Sophia. We’ve been on the floor long enough to deserve a water break.” He slurred his speech a little, speaking too quickly to catch up with his buzzed brain. I couldn’t help but stare at his lips, too. Suck her lip, bite his, I was already caught up in my own fantasy and I didn’t even know if they were interested.

Sophia finished her water; I took the glass from her and placed in on the bar, then grabbed her hand and led her back out onto the dance floor, waving at Liam standing stunned by the bar. A few songs later we were wrapped around each other, loose-limbed and hot, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. I didn’t think she would mind if I kissed her now, so I took my chances, pressing my forehead to hers and sneaking my tongue into her mouth. She didn’t resist, pressing into me as Liam finally joined us, wrapping his arms around her once again, staking his claim but not pulling her away.

I knew I had them hooked. “We should get out of here, yea?”

Liam nodded his approval and we snaked our way through the crowd and out the door, fresh nighttime air hitting us full in the face. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of their hotel as we slid into the backseat, Liam and I bracketing Sophia. As they kissed, I reached across her to palm Liam through his jeans, feeling his hardness, whispering in his ear, “I can tell you want this so bad. Did it turn you on? The way I kissed her? The way she kissed me back?”

He moaned into her mouth, gasping for air, as I continued to massage his half-hard dick. We were putting on a bit of a show for the cabbie, but I’m sure he had seen worse. It was all a blur as we tumbled out of the cab, through the doors and into the elevator, where I pressed myself against Sophia’s back. She made soft, sexy noises into Liam’s mouth as I tugged her long hair to get better access to her neck, sucking and biting as the bell pinged for every floor.

Finally - FINALLY - Liam was unlocking the door to their suite. We were all breathing hard, exchanging heavy-lidded glances, moving slowly. I pulled my dress over my head, revealing lacy lingerie, then moved to unzip Sophia, who wore a strappy black bra under her flowy grey dress. Liam stripped down to his no-nonsense boxer briefs, which barely contained his erection, and I was able to fully appreciate his strong, sculpted arms and chest.

We were too swept up in the moment to slow down for long, and I pulled my attention away from how badly I wanted to drag my teeth across Liam's smattering of chest hair to focus on Sophia. This time I pressed her backwards into Liam, so she could grind into him as I kissed her. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her hipster bikinis, and pulled them down, Liam holding her steady as she stepped out of them, and I kissed a trail from her hips up to her neck, bypassing her mouth to connect with Liam’s instead, biting his lips over her shoulder.

Hands wandered over skin, Liam palming my ass cheek and Sophia cupping my breast with clumsy fingers. I could tell she hadn’t done this before but Liam murmured reassurances in her ear as I slipped a finger inside her, feeling her desire. My own wetness threatened to leak out of me as Liam stroked his fingers across my clit.

I pulled Sophia away from Liam and pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and sucking one hard nipple into my mouth. As I rolled it between my teeth, she moaned in response, Liam watching us, stroking himself, biting his kiss-swollen lower lip. I was surprised to feel her fingers in my hair, pulling me lower down her body. I took the hint, licking the crease where her thigh met her hip before flattening my tongue against her slit. My ass was high in the air, on full display for Liam, who took the hint and moved behind me to rub his pre-cum wet tip against me. I pushed back onto him, feeling his full hardness slide deep into me, whining as I continued to lick and suck at Sophia’s core.

He held my hips steady as he rocked into me, hitting a spot deep inside that had sparks popping behind my eyes. Sophia whimpered, my sharp tongue darting into her at the rhythm Liam set. I felt her clenching, wriggling, fisting the sheets on either side of her. With a sharp cry, I felt her come undone, and let her ride it out while I sunk my teeth into her soft inner thigh. Inside me, Liam’s cock was at it’s fullest, thrusting harder as he groaned and I hit my peak. When my own release hit, there were tears in my eyes, and I let out a wet whimper, giving Liam the last encouragement he needed to let go inside me.

I slid myself out of the mess of tangled limbs on the bed, leaving Sophia and Liam to cuddle while I collected my things from the floor. I quickly put myself back together and let myself out of the room quietly. I knew I’d never see them again, but I was certain they wouldn’t forget me.


End file.
